Merry Christmas Hinagiku-san
by XxFairyTail1
Summary: Read to find out the meaning.


HayatexHinagiku 3

Hayate's POV

_Heh, it's Christmas already… what should I do today? It's one of the rare times ojou-sama give me a break each year, so I should spend it wisely… but I don't know what to do! *_*_

FLASHBACK

"Oh Hayate, I forgot to tell you yesterday. Today's Christmas, so you can have a break today. Do what you want. Have fun!" Nagi ojou-sama said. "E-eto, then, what will ojou-sama and Mari-san do today?" I asked curiously. "We're visiting Gramps today. I heard that a famous mangaka will enter the celebration so I must learn from him!" she said excitedly. (author:^_^*) "Oh I see, have fun too then. Merry Christmas ojou-sama and Mari-san." "You too, Hayate-kun" they replied.

END FLASHBACK

And so they left me in ojou-sama's mansion. Since I was bored I went out for a walk and here I am, walking aimlessly.

"Oh Hayate-kun, what are you doing here? Oh, and Merry Christmas by the way." Hinagiku-san say. Eh? Since when did I get to Hakou Academy? (author:by some miracle you did) "Merry Christmas Hinagiku-san. I was just taking a walk since I have nothing to do." I reply politely. "Ah, I see, come in then, it's cold outside." She open the door to let me in. "Arigatou, Hinagiku-san." I say. Hinagiku is so polite… "So Hayate-kun, where is Nagi? You're her butler…" she say confusedly. It was kinda cute… "Nagi ojou-sama and Mari-san are visiting her grampa today to celebrate Christmas." "Ah soca." She say. We take the elevator to the top floor in comfortable silence. And then something clicked in in my mind.

"Eto, Hinagiku-san, why are you still in the school? I thought everyone take a break today." I ask curiously, "Well, you see, there are still a lot of paperwork to fill out and tests to grade, etc. Everyone else wants to celebrate Christmas with their family today so I'm the only one left." She say. "Wow, you're so hardworking. May I help you? I have some experience in this kind of 'work' and there will be less stuff for you to do." I offer. "Hontoni arigatou-Hayate-kun. But this is the job for the school president only. And you should enjoy your Christmas break." She answer. "Don't worry it's totally fine. Think of it as my way of repaying you for the times you helped me. And I don't have anything to do today, so it might as well pass away the time." I say to calm her down. Reluctantly she nodded her head.

4 HOURS LATER…

"Phew, all done. Thanks for your help Hayate-kun." She say gratefully. I of course just smile at her.

"Do you have anything else to do?" I ask her. She shakes her head. Goodie. "Then Hinagiku-san, do want to come to a café with me. It's 1:00 already. You should be hungry by now." And as soon as I said that, I realized I was implying it as a date. A light pink tinted my cheeks but I guess she didn't notice, thankfully. "Eto, sure Hayate-kun, where is it?" she say shyly. "It's not far from here; just two blocks away." I reply. She let me guide her to the café. "Okay, we're here." I announce.

"Oh, Hayate-kun you're here, and with a beautiful girl with you. Is she you're girlfriend?" the owner ask jokingly. "No, of c-course not!" we both stutter at the same time. The owner just laughs. I ordered a cup of mint tea and a slice of lemon flavored cake, while Hinagiku-san ordered a cup of milk tea and a mini strawberry shortcake (author: yum!). We ate while we talked about our memories of Christmas. It was fun and relaxing at the same time. Out of courtesy I paid for both of our meals. I heard her mumble a 'thanks.'

**To Readers: **

**You might want to listen to this song: **_**Christmas no Shounen**_** while continuing to read this fanfic. Thank you!**

Hinagiku's POV

Our *blush* date was really fun! I'm glad I saw Hayate-kun today. But then I remembered… today is Christmas! I have to get him a gift somehow! "Eto, Hayate-kun, onegai, wait over ther *point at the corner of the street* I have something really important to do! I'll be back after a few minutes. Ja-ne!" he nod and I rushed to the nearest gift store in the other side of the street.

_Eto, eto, a gift! What do Hayate-kun like?_ And by miracle I spot a mini bag of cookies in the far end of the store. It looks fit to be a Christmas present, and if I rember correctly, Hayate-kun likes cookies. I bought it with some of my allowance money that I bought with me, and rushed back to Hayate-kun. Thankfully he is still there, waiting patiently for me. I panted for breath before I handed him the bag of cookies. His face shows surprise and then happiness. "For Christmas. Gomen, I didn't have time to get you anything special." Did he like it? "Arigatou, Hinagiku-san. But, I don't have a gift for you since our meeting was unexpected so…" and then, he kissed me! OMG, he KISSED me! My face was the color of a tomato, I knew it. And I heard claps and whoops from the people around us. "Good job, boy!" someone from the crowd shouted. This time both of us blushed 100x different shades of red. I mumbled "arigatou" and we both rushed away from the crowd in embarrassment.

"Hinagiku?" he said, after a period of silence. "Yea?" I ask blushing, looking at his face. "Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas too." And with that we went home in opposite directions with a smile on our faces.

AND SOMEWHERE IN NAGI'S GRAMPA'S HOUSE

Nagi's POV

"Nagi?" Mari asked me. "What?" I asked, licking on a lollipop. "Why did you let Hayate-kun take a break today? He could've come with us." Tch, who knew Mari was so smart. (author: I did) "I had a feeling that today would be a special day for him." "You mean romantically?" she ask curiously. "Yea." I say. "I thought you want him all to yourself, since he's your butler." She says. "I threw the lollipop to the garbage can across the room before answering her, "I kew it, from the moment he laid eyes on Hinagiku, that they were meant to be. (author: awww 3) Although he is my butler, he should have a chance to fall in love and be happy about it. Of course, he is still my loyal butler, and I do trust mim to remain that way." I say smartly. "Ara, ara, I never knew my mistress is so wise." "Of course, I am; I am Nagi Sanzenin." I say proudly. She just laughs and sat down with me on Gramp's sofa watching TV peacefully.

**THE END**

**Merry Christmas, minna chan!**


End file.
